Corey why did you push the button
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: The gang goes in laneys mind , Corey goes in laney memory's and push a button that said MPD what Corey didn't know he release something laney use to have what will the gang do and will laney make it go away again (A/N I do not own Grojband)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS IT'S NIGHTMARELOVER13 AND A NEW STORY IT JUST POPPED ON MY MIND BECAUSE IM A BIG WERIDO SO HERE IS THE INTRO OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT SO HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**(I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND)**

* * *

**_A faint sound came from behind the high brick wall. A noise of wood smacking on wood,as if someone had pulled at a fence board and let it snap back into place. It wasn't a loud noise,but it was unexpected and automatically Corey took a step forward,to hide in the branches of the fallen willows. There was another sound,even fainter. A scrabbling,scratching noise. Then a metallic clatter as something shook the white gate,rattling its catch. And then,directly opposite Corey,a dark shape slithered up on to the rope of the flowed up in a single movement that was neither climb nor jump,but a strange mixture of two. He was looking at an monster that he'd never tbought..._**

**_OK PEPS IF I GET A REVIEW I'LL MAKE CHAPTER TWO AND IF I GET 3 REVIEWS I'LL WRITE CHAPTER TWO FAST AND I PINKY PROMISE WELL PEACE OUT FANFICTIONSKINDOM \(^_^)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the garage was Corey and his bandmates watching a movie **

Corey their band leader was sitting next to their bassist laney who is texting whiling kin their keyboardist and his brother kon their drummer watching the movie

"I'm bored."laney said

"Me too kin or kon do you guys had a idea?"Corey ask the twin brothers

"I wonder what laney is thinking?"kon ask

"Probably something awesome."Corey said smiling at laney who is looking at them weird

"Why do you want to know?"

They all shrug

"There one way to find out."kin said making his brother and friends look at him confuse

"We could use the dream helmets to go to her mind." Kin explain

"Yeah that sound like a awesome plan go get the dream helmet."Corey said kin ran into the closet after five minutes pass kin came back with the dream helmet

Kin hook up the dream helmet on laney head along with him and his friends with the push of the button

Kin,kon,laney,and Corey fell asleep and was in laney mind

***IN LANEY MIND TRANSITION***

"Whoa dude laney mind is-"

"Girly!" Corey rudely interrupt kin

"So laney you're a girly girl huh?"kon said

"Shut up!" Laney scream at kon

Laney mind was pink with sunflower trees and animal of each kind as the duo walk more forward they see two buildings

"Lets split up kin,you and kon would go to the building that look like a pillow and Lanes and I will go to the one that looks like a brain."Corey said walking in the building shape as a brain as they walk in they saw the memory's "so this is your memory's."Corey said to laney "yup I think."

As they pass by each memory play like it was T.V Corey realize mostly all her memory's were him and her

And like three or two were kin and kon but there was one memory which made Corey confuse

There was one tv memory shape as a heart and he watch as the memory played. The more he watch the more he became confuse first was him and laney pretending to be a couple then it switches to the duet at the wedding then it switches Corey and laney at the garage

"C-Corey I-I like Y-You."laney in the video said. "I like you too lanes." "You do!" "Yeah that's why you're my friend." Laney face express turn from happy to sad,the video was confusing Corey too much and laney look sad watching the memory they had to leave

The two teens was walking more Corey notice a memory that wasn't playing

He walk closer it screen was blank Corey saw a sign that says

MPD

Corey Push the button the memory began to play

All you can see is three laneys

"Hey girl what happen about buying me a dress"laney with the dress said

Laney stood there with no face expression

"No!no! no!"laney cried out

"What's wrong?"Corey ask

"Hello mate thought you could get rid of us."laney with a cowboy hat said

"bonjour laney miss us?" laney with a white and black strip shirt said

"Lanes why is three laney in your memory."

"Oh thanks mate for reminding us."the laney with the cowboy hat said

With that said the three laneys come out the little memory T.V

"What is this laney?"Corey said

"Oh how rude are we I'm Lanett."laney with the dress said

"My name is valentina it's nice to meet you mate."laney with the cowboy hat said

"Bonjour I'm Miranda." Laney with white and black strip shirt said

"Lanes Who are these people?"Corey question

"Their my personas." (A/N it's call that right?)laney said shamefully

"Well thanks for freeing us from this cell like hell!"Valentina said as all three personas disappear

"Damn it core why did you had to push the button!"laney shouted

"Well sorry!"

Corey and laney ran out the brain like building same time as kin and kon came out

"Guys we have to leave now!"laney said angrily

"Why what happen?"kin ask

"Core let out my personas"(A/N I don't know if you call it like that)

"You have Multiple personality disorder?"kin ask in surprise

"I use to but I made it stop but now core free them now I cant control them."laney explain

"Ok let's go."kin said

***LANEY HAVE MPD TRANSITION***

"I'm so sorry lanes for the thousand times."Corey said

Laney look away from Corey

"What do I have to do go on my knees and beg."Corey said

Laney just shrug

"Fine I'll do that."Corey said

Going on his Knees and start begging

"Please lanes I'm soooo sorry lanes."Corey then put his sorry puppy face

"Fine I forgive you- *gasp*OMFG you are so freaking adorabs how could I stay mad!"

"OMFG? What does that mean?"Corey ask

"Oh my fudging Gosh duh."Lanett said

"Ohhh wait since when do you say stuff like that?"

"Ummm Corey I think that's one of laney Personas."kin said

"Which one though?"kon ask

"I'm going to buy a dress cause this clothes is so like ewww."

"I think that's Lanett."Corey said

"That's right cutie you are smart."Lanett said.

The word cutie made Corey blush

"Now come on cutie lets go to the mall." Lanett said grabbing Corey hand making Corey blush

"But we have band practice."kin said

"Ugh I swear if I don't get out of this gross clothes I will have a BF."

"What's a BF?"Corey ask

"Bitch fit duh you guys are idiots except you cutie." (BF=bitch fit from whites chicks :p)

"Hey!"the twins yelled

"Now come on cutie I want a new dres- *gasp*

"Elo thought I never get a chance to be out here."Valentina said with the Australian accent

"Now where is my hat darn it I don't got a hat."Valentina said

"Um who is this now?"kin ask

"Name Valentina the greatest Australian hunter there is what's you guys name?"

"Kin and this is my brother kon."

"Well Elo mates nice meeting you."Valentina then shook hands with kin and Kon

"Now come on cutie we have to go buy me a hat."Valentina said taking Corey hand and walking out the garage..

* * *

**~at the mall/hat store~**

Valentina looking at herself in the mirror with a cowboy hat

"Now this look betta how do I look cutie?"

"You look nice Valentina."

"Thanks cutie you should-"

"Ugh Riffin and la-mey is here."

The two teen look behind them where Carrie and Lenny standing

"Excuse me mate what did you call me?"

"Valentina don't."Corey whisper Valentina goes closer to Carrie

"You do know I'm the greatest Australian hunter I can hunt you down." Valentina then look at Lenny

"And you-*gasp* bonjour cutie."

"What did you say?"Lenny ask

"I said bonjour cutie."Miranda said with a French accent

"W-What?"

WHAT IS GOING ON HAHA I KNOW WHATS GOING ON. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER TWO IF I GET SOME REVIEWS I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS CHAPTER THREE FAST I PROMISE NOW PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT HAPPEN IN THE LAST** **CHAPTER**

"And you-*gasp* bonjour cutie."

"What did you say?"Lenny ask

"I said bonjour cutie."Miranda said with a French accent

"W-What?"

* * *

**NOW THE NEW CHAPTER**

"I only thought France was filled with love in the air but I guess Peaceville too cause I just found my love."Miranda said causing Lenny to blush. Carrie look at Corey with a confusing look on her face

"Laney has MPD."

"Ohhh."

"Come on lens we have to go."Carrie said trying to pull Lenny away from Miranda

"No Carr I think I'll stay here with-"

"Name is Miranda and yours is?"

"Lenny,Miranda do you want to go to the park just you and me?"

(Yes)"oui."

And off Lenny and Miranda go out the mall Carrie and Corey followed close by Lenny and MPD Laney

*** R***

** Y. P O V**

Ugh i hate Miranda she likes ugh Len-nerd. After what seem like an hour of them flirting they were going to leave yes! finally wait no not a kiss not a kiss

"Are they going to kiss?"Carrie whisper/ask Me

"I hope not."

** * D***

"What the hell Miranda took my time!"Valentina said with the Australian accent

"I swear I having a BF I didn't even get a dress!"Lanett yelled

"No I can not kiss Lenny ugh how do you control this?"laney ask

Laney tried hard thinking and then...

*** D***

As Lenny and Miranda faces come closer Miranda gasp

"Ahhhhhh Le-nerd!"laney shouted

"Ahhhhh la-mey what happen to Miranda!?"Lenny shouted/ask

"Gross dude you were going to kiss me ahhhh!"

"No I was going to kiss Miranda!"

"Yeah but you're going to kiss with my lips eww gross!"laney scream with disguise

Corey run out from the bush and ran towards laney

"Lanes you're back!"Corey shouted and then hug laney

Carrie then run out from the bush

And ran towards Lenny

"Lens how could you almost kiss laney?"Carrie ask in a serious tone

"I was going to kiss Miranda not laney!"

"Lets just forget this ever happen tell Miranda that I said I love you!"

"Eww gros-*gasp* I love you too my aimer(love) *gasp* ugh lets go core." Laney then lead the way back to Corey garage It was empty kin and kon left

"Umm since kin and kon are not here I guess I'll leave-"

"No lanes please stay."Corey plead

"Why?"

"Because I want someone to watch a movie with me please."

"Ok fine." With that said Corey walk in the living room followed by laney she sat down on the couch as Corey put the movie and sat next to laney.

** * 1 H R***

"Oh my gosh Corey why did you put a scary movie for?"laney ask

Corey just shrug "I don't know."

After ten minutes a jump scare happen which scare laney and made her hug Corey,the two teens just look at each other "I really want to kiss her."Corey thought

"I really want to kiss him."laney thought "then why don't you?"Lanett question laney through the mind

"I can't?

"Yes you can."

"No I can't-(gasp)

"OMFG Just kiss each other already!"Lanett cried out then kiss Corey,laney gasp again in the middle of the kiss it was laney now kissing Corey,laney could feel the passion of the kiss,she couldn't help it she close her eyes and live the moment what seem like hours they finally apart away

Corey couldn't look at laney he look away same as for laney she turn away from Corey with a smile and blush on her face she turn around and face Corey "I'm sorry that was Lanett who kiss you."laney said embarrass

"But you gasp after and you still kiss me."Corey said

"Umm I have to go."Laney said getting up but Corey grab her arm

And made her turn around,"what do you want core?"

"Lanes I lo-never mind."

Corey let go and laney walk out the garage.

** * Y. P O V** *

"Why did you kiss him Lanett?*gasp*"because you wouldn't kiss him." *Gasp* "it would be better if it was Lenny."Miranda said with a French accent *gasp* "oh hell nah mate Lenny is gross and Corey is the cutie."Valentina said with the Australian accent *gasp*"ugh now things would be awkward."i said *gasp* "calm down girl cutie like it." *gasp* "I didn't like it Lenny would of been better." *gasp* "shut up Miranda before I hunt you down!" *gasp* "shut up like I'm afraid of you." *gasp* "you should I'm the greatest Australian hunter there is so you should-" *gasp* "be afraid yah yah whatever you can't hurt me." *gasp* "oh yeah mate!" Valentina then punch my face *gasp* "ouch ok that did work."Miranda said in pain *gasp* "Omfg I swear these people are so stupid."

"Laney sweet heart who are you talking to?"my mom ask as she walk in my room *gasp*

"Elo mate it nice meeting you how long has it been-*gasp* bonjour laney mum." *gasp* "mom I have MPD again." "Laney sweetheart you haven't had MPD since you were 6." "I know mother but its back and it hard to control them and its-*gasp* calm the F down we ain't that bad *gasp* mom I'm sorry that was Lanett." "It's ok dear I have to speak with the doctor." My mother exited my room I lay in my bed and sooner enough I fell asleep

**SO GUYS HOW WAS THAT YEAH I KNOW IT SUCK DONEY BALLS IT'S OK YOU DON'T NEED TO LIKE WELL BYE GUYS**


End file.
